One-shot: I see You (ObiRin)
by Narya Anima
Summary: Obito udaje się uratować Rin i Kakashiego przed oninami Kiri. Jak potoczyło by się jego życie? Życie jego i Rin. Napisane w przypływie weny i jarania się parką ObiRin. Soundfick do "I see you". UWAGA: Zepsuła mi się w Wordzie opcja sprawdzania błędów, więc mogą się takowe pojawić ;-;.


**One-shot: I see You (ObiRin)**

_{Soundfick}_

Kakashi i Rin przygotowali się do walki. Ninja Kiri ścigali ich już od dobrych 4 godzin, a im już brakowało sił. Onini Mgły stanęli przed nimi. Ich pozy ukazywały jak bardzo sobie drwią z Konoszan.

- Nic się nie bój Rin – powiedział Kakashi i osłonił ją własnym ciałem – Obiecałem, że się tobą zajmę i dotrzymam słowa.

- Kakashi, mnie nie da się już uratować – szepnęła – Jeśli dotrę do wioski, pieczęć aktywuje się, a Sanbi zniszczy Konohę.

- Jestem pewny, że Kushina-sama coś wymyśli. Jest mistrzem w pieczęciach i...

- ZABIJ MNIE – powiedziała i zrobiła to tak stanowczo, że Kakashi przez chwile nie wiedział co ma zrobić.

- Nie mogę...

- Moi mili nie sądzę, że to czas na pogaduchy – odezwał się przywódca AMBU Kiri i zaśmiał się. Dziesiątka oninów rzuciła się na dwójkę Konoszan. Hatake złożył pieczęć do Raikiri, ale błyskawica ledwo się tliła. By uratować Rin, używał dziś sporo Sharingana i jego chakra była na wyczerpaniu.

Oddychał ciężko przez coraz większy brak chakry.

- Chikuso... – przeklął, gdy jeden z oninów Kiri zbliżył się do nich z wyciągniętą kataną.

I wtedy stało się coś niesamowitego. Postać pojawiłą sie z nikąd i natychmiast zabiła onina Kiri jego własną kataną.

Kakashi stał oniemiały i wpatrywał się w plecy mężczyzny przed nim. Nosił długi czarny płaszcz z cherbem Uchihów na plecach. Miał długie krucze włosy, które spływały mu na ramiona, a następnie ginęły gdzieś w połach kaptura. W lewej z rąk trzymał czerwony parasol, którym osłanial się przed deszczem. W prawej zaś ściskał katanę, którą chwile wcześniej odebrał oninosi Kiri, a następnie pozbawił życia.

- Kakashi-kun, nie powinieneś pozwalać kobiecie moknąć na deszczu – powiedział nieznajomy i żucił oniemiałemu szarowłosemu parasol, a sam z niesamowitą prędkością ruszył na oninów. Konoszanie wpatrywali się użeczeni jak nieznajomy ninja w kilka chwil pokonał oddział ANBU. Jego ruchy były płynne i takie piękne... Wyglądał jakby tańczył. Wystarczyło, że dotykał wrogich ninja, a oni padali. Z co poniektórych zaczęły wyrasstać rośliny. Gdy skończył stał po prostu po środku pola walki otoczony przez wielkie drzewa, które wyrosły z martwych shinobi. To było takie... niesamowite.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się w ich stronę, a oni zdumieni patrzyli na jego oblicze. To był...

- O-obi-to – wyjąkała Rin.

Szatyn spojrzał na nich a jego stalowe spojrzenie stopniało. Z prawego oka zniknął blask sharingana.

- Rin, Kakashi…

Konoszanie rzucili się w jego stronę i powalili na ziemię.

- Obito! – krzyknęli, a z ich oczu pociekły łzy szczęścia. Uchiha przyciągnał ich do siebie i objął. Był tak bardzo szczęśliwy. Bał się, że już nigdy ich nie zobaczy.

- Dziękuję wam – szepnął, a oni spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni – Byliście powodem dlaktórego tak bardzo starałem się przeżyć. Cieszę się, że was widzę, szczególnie ciebie, Rin – zwrócił się do dziewczyny i uśmiechnął się.

Szatynka zarumieniła się. Dopiero teraz to do niej dotarło, ale chłopak, który jak myśleli, nie żyje od prawie trzech lat, kompletnie różnił się od Obito którego znała. Wydawał się być taki... dorosły. No i wyprzystojniał! I te cholerne długie włosy, które opadały mu na ramiona! Jego wyglądu nie niszczyła nawet blizna na policzku, a tylko dodawała charakteru.

- Jak udało ci się przeżyć? – spytał Kakashi. On też widział tą dziwną metamorfozę. I chodź ten Obito różnił się od tego, którego kiedyś znali, to w głębi duszy Hatake był pewny, że to on... Czekaj, czekaj! Czyżby Obito był teraz od niego wyższy!

- Będziemy mieli jeszcze dużo czasu by o tym poroznmawiać – powiedział Uchiha – Teraz trzeba zająć się Rin. Wiem, że ma na brzuchu pieczęć więżącą Sanbiego. Spróbuję zablokować mechanizm uruchamiajacy, ale Kushina-sama będzie musiała to jeszcze poprawić – powiedział w stronę białowłosego, a potem zwrócił się bezpośrednio do dziewczyny – Rin podwiń bluzkę.

Dziewczyna poczuła jak jej policzki przybierają odcień cherbu Uchihów, ale posłusznie podwinęła koszulkę ukazując pieczęć na płaskim brzuchu. Chłopak dotknął jej skóry. Mięśnie Rin natychmiast się spięły pod dotykiem bruneta.

Sam Obito zdawał się tego nie zauwarzać i dalej w skupieniu badał pieczęć. Po pięciu minutach skrzywił się lekko.

- Wybacz, Rin, ale to może zaboleć – zwrócił się do dziewczyny – jesteś gotowa? – spytał, a szatynka powoli pokiwała głową. Uchiha złożył kilka pieczęci i położył ręce na brzuchu dziewczyny.

- Fūinjutsu: Kagi... – wypowiedział nazwę techniki, a w brzuchu Rin pojawił sie dziwny fioletowy klucz - ... saishā! – gdy to powiedział klucz przekręcił się, a z ust Nohary wydobył się ryk bólu.

Kakashi w pierwszej chwili chciał go odepchnąć, ale widząc ból w oczach przyjaciela nie poruszył sie nawet o milimetr.

Obito starał się być jak najdelikatniejszy i działać jak najszybciej jednak zanim skończył gardło dziewczyny było tak zdarte, że nie mogła już krzyczeć.

- Przepraszam Rin – powiedział i przytulił wymęczoną dziewczynę do siebie. Uniusł ją w ramionach i skierował się w stonę Kakashiego – Zabierz ją do wioski – zwrócił się do szarowłosego.

- A ty? – zdziwił sie Hatake. Gdy tak patrzył z dołu na Obito to czuł sie po prostu głupio.

- Muszę się komuś odwdzięczyć – odparł – Guruguru, Zetsu – zawołał, a z ziemi wyłoniły się dwie białe postacie o dziwnych twarzach – Eskortujcie ich do Konohy. Ja muszę załatwić coś z Mistrzem – powiedział. Pochylił się jeszcze nad Rin i ucałował delikatnie jej usta.

- Tak jest Obito-sama – zawołali wspólnie, a Obito po prostu się rozpłynął.

* * *

_Walking through a dream  
I see you  
My light in darkness breathing hope of new life  
Now I live through you and you through me  
Enchanting  
I pray in my heart that this dream never ends_

* * *

- A więc to ty jesteś tym Bakakashi – odezwał się zielonowłosy, który poruszał sie na pół wtopiony w podłoże.

„Bakakashi?" Zdziwił się Hatake, ale postanowił nie zwracać uwagi na dziwną ksywkę.

- Obito-sama opowiada o tobie przy każdej okazji... i mówi jaki to nie byłeś... jesteś głupi – zaśmiał się drugi, którego twarz wyglądała jak wielka spirala z otworem na oko. Kakashi spojrzał na niego spodełba. Tak, coś takiego mógł powiedzieć tylko Obito – Jedynie więcej mówił o panience Rin. Czasami też wspominał o panu Minato.

- Nie zapomniał o nas, prawda?

- Nigdy w życiu, Bakakashi-kun – zaprzeczył Guruguru – po tym jak znów mógł się ruszać, każdy dzień poświęcał na trening. Powtarzał, że musi do was wrócić, że skoro wreszcie posiada moc by was bronić to zrobi wszystko by do was wrócić.

- Moc? – zdziwił sie Kakashi i dalej uważnie słuchał.

- Tak, ¼ jego ciała była poważnie zniszczona, więc Mistrz zastąpił je kawałkiem świętego drzewa. Jako Uchiha, Obito-sama może używać tej mocy po przeszczepie i teraz doskonali swoją technikę Mokutona.

- Mokuton?! – Kakashi był w szoku. Sharingan i element Drewna były uważane za dwie największe moce w świecie shinobi. Jak potężny musiał być teraz jego przyjaciel!

- Tak, Obito-sama poświęcał każdy dzień by móc urzywać mocy świętego drzewa, więc opanował go do perfekcji.

W kryjówce Madary

- Witaj Mistrzu – przywitał się Obito – Wróciłem by podziekować. Gdyby nie ty nie byłbym wstanie uratować moich przyjaciół.

- Hmn… a więc udało ci się.

- Tak. Teraz musimy się pożegnać. Wiesz, świat wcale nie jest taki zły jak myślisz... To prawda, że dzieje się wiele złego, ale nadal jest tam ktoś kto nas potrzebuje. Wiem, że gdyby Rin umarła to zatraciłbym siebie, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że każdego z nas spotyka taka tragedia.

- W takim razie, zanim odejdziesz, coś ci dam – powiedział starzec i przyłożył dłoń do swojego oka, a po chwili podał je młodszemu Uchisze.

- Gori, wszczep je – zwrócił się do jednego z białych klonów, a ten zrobił to bez wachania.

Madara tylko uśmiechnął się i zasnął.

- Idź już, Obito-sama – powiedział Gori – my zajmiemy się ciałem Mistrza Madary. On też zasłużył na odpoczynek.

W siedzibie Hokage panował gwar. Hiruzen wytężył swoje stare kości i z całych sił trzymał wściekłego Yondaime, który chciał rzucić się na radę.

- Jak to kurwa nie pozwolicie mi do nich iść!

- Jesteś Hokage, Minato, teraz twoim obowiązkiem jest strzec wioski, a mamy wojnę! – warknęła starsza.

- Mam to w dupie! Moi uczniowie są w niebezpieczeństwie!

- Byli uczniowie – zadrwił Danzo.

Hiruzen tylko westchnął. Zdecydowanie Minato przebywał zbyt często z Kushiną i odbijało się to teraz na jego charakterze. Już miał ochotę znokałtować Yondaime, gdy do Sali wpadł jego syn – Asuma.

- Hokage-sama! Tō-san! Kakashi-san i Rin-san! Są tuż u bram eskortowani przez jakąś dziwną dwójkę!

Przed bramą natychmiast pojawił się Minato, a razem z nim Hiruzen, starszyzna i cały rocznik Kakashiego i Rin. Oboje wyglądali jak siedem nieszczęść. Hatake oddał nieprzytomną Rin w objęcia Hokage i sam ledwo nie mdląd pasł na kolana.

- Minato-sensei, trzeba ją natychmiast zanieść do Kushiny-sama. W Kiri-gakure zapieczętowano w niej Sanbiego. Chcieli go tu uwolnić. Jeśli Kushina-sama... – Hatake zaczęło powoli brakować tchu. Yondaime natychmiast kazał zanieść dziewczynę do swojej narzecoznej. Sam pomógł wstać Kakashiemu.

- Dobra, to my spadamy, Bakakashi-kun – powiedzieli jednocześnie Guruguru i Zetsu. Musimy wracać do Mistrza, choć pewnie jeszcze tu wpadniemy – powiedziawszy to znikneli wtapjając się w ziemię.

- Sensei jest coś co muszę ci powiedzieć – powiedział ciężko Hatake tuż zanim zemdlał.

Obito stanął przed bramą wioski. Kaptur opadał na jego twarz zasłaniając ją. No co, chciał zrobić im niespodziankę! Jak zwykle wartownicy spali. Zaśmiał sie cicho i pstryknął palcami w czoło jednego z nich budząc go natychmiast.

- Stój, kim jesteś! – krzyknął lekko skołowany chuunin budząc przy okazji kolegę.

- Kimś kto musi natychmiast widzieć się z Yondaime Hokage – odparł – Mam sporo informacji, które mogą pomóc w wygraniu wojny – powiedział, a w jego oku błysnął Sharingan. Chuunini natychmiast wstali i zaprowadzili go w stronę budynku Hokage.

* * *

_I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
I live through your love_

* * *

Kakashi obudził się gdy tylko poczuł, że ma wystarczająco sił by powiedzieć o wszystkim Hokage. Tak jak podejrzewał Minato siedział obok. W ręku trzymał dokumenty, które zapewne musiał wypełnić jako Hokage.

- Minato-sensei – wychrypiał, a blondyn natychmiast zwrócił na niego uwagę.

- Kakashi!

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, sensei. My… ja i Rin byliśmy bardzo blisko śmierci. Gonili nas... Rin nawet chciała bym ją zabił – wyszeptał i aż wzdrygnął sie gdy przypomniał sobie jej głos – Wtedy pojawił się on... ja sam nie mogłem w to wierzyć, sensei! Ale to na pewno był on! Tylko jedna osoba nazywał by mnie „Bakakashi"!

Minato wciągnął głośno powietrze.

- Przecierz Obito...

- Eh, Bakakashi! A chciałem zrobić Minato-sensei niespodziankę – usłyszeli zasmucony głos. Natychmiast się odwrócili. Oparty o framugę stał młody czarnowłosy mężczyzna w ciemnej szacie.

- O-o-o... Obito! – wychrypiał blondyn. Był w takim szoku, że aż usiadł na podłodzę.

- Dobrze cię widzieć Minato-sensei – powiedział – Co z Rin?

- Rin? – spytał głupio Namizake, nadal w szoku.

- Właśnie, co z Rin? – spytał Kakashi.

- Kushina mówiła, że wszystko z nią w porządu. Lerzy w szpitalu na oddziale ninja – wyjąkał Minato. Obito skinął mu w podziece głową i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

- A i Manto-sensei – zwrócił się do nadal bladego Hokage – moglibyście usunąć mój nagrobek?

Rin obudziła się kilka dni później. Rozejrzała się zaspanymi oczyma po pokoju, a następnie skierowała go na swoje nogi, gdzie wyczuwała ciężar. Zarumieniła sie lekko widząc śpiącego na jej kolanach czarnowłosego chłopaka. Nadal nie wierzyła, że on tu jednak jest. Dla pewności pogładziła go po włosach.

„Miękkie" pomyślała. Jej głoń powędrowała powoli do policzka Obito. Zatrzymałą się dużej przy jego bliźnie. Skóra w tym miejscu miała bardzo dziwną fakturę, ale nadal była miękka.

Gdy spojrzała na jego oczy zauwarzyła, że się jej przygląda. Zarumieniła się i zabrała rękę.

- Ohayo Rin – przywitał się i podniusł się do siadu.

- O-oh-ha-yo Ob-ito-kun – wymamrotała pod nosem.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał.

- Dobrze! – powiedziała, ale chyba trochę za szybko.

- Jesteś cała czerwona, nie masz gorączki? – spytał i przyłożył jej rękę do skroni, a dziewczyna poczuła, że rumieni się jeszcze bardziej.

- Na pewno!

- To dobrze – powiedział i wstał. – Wybacz, ale muszę iść teraz do Minato-sensei.

Pochylił się nad nią i ucałował ją w policzek.

- Wypoczywaj, Rin! – powiedział i zniknął za drzwiami, a Rin Nohara jeszcze długo leczyła czerwone wypieki.

Kilka dni później Hokage ogłosił, iż Obito Uchiha, który wiele lat temu został uznany za zmarłego, teraz odnalazł się. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, co chłopak zrobił i już od dawna uważali go za bohatera. Przestano też rozprzestrzeniać pogłoski jakoby Kakashi odebrał zmarłemu koledze Sharingana.

Jednak pojawił się pewien problem: Każdy Uchiha ma harem! Odkąd Obito pojawił się w wiosce, żadna kobieta nie przeszła koło niego obojętnie. Z uwielbieniem patrzyły na niego dziewczynki, nastolatki, mężatki a nawet staruszki.

Asuma zgrzytał zębami ze złości, gdy widział jak Kurenai wlebia swoje piękne czerwone oczy w Uchihę. Dziewczyna strasznie mu się podobała, ale nie miał teraz w sobie odwagi by jej to powiedzieć. Po za tym gdyby miał założyć rodzinę... dziecko dwójki shinobi nigdy nie miało lekko. Może i dobrze było przygotowane do Akademii, ale zawsze mogli stracić rodziców na misji!

Jednak teraz wątpił czy jego fantazje: „wesoła rodzina, ja i Kurenai" doczekają się realizacji.

Brunetka wpatrywała się w Uchihę jak w cholerny obrazek. Dobra, dobra! Tak, był przystojny, czarnowłosy, wysoki i dojrzały w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych chłopaków w ich wieku! Dodatkowo czarujący gentelmen! KURWA! Zwariować można!

Tak, dokładnie, można zwariować I ten sam problem miała Rin. Była wściekła na koleżanki, które spoglądały w stronę jej „przyjaciela z drużyny" maślanymi oczyma. Gdy tylko to widziała miała wrażenie, że się w niej gotuje.

Miała straszny mętlik w głowie. Obito często spoglądał w jej stronę TYM wzrokiem, który powodował, że na jej policzkach pojawiały się rumieńce.

- Obito, wiesz dlaczego cię wezwałem.

- Domyślam się, Hokage-sama – odparł Uchiha.

- Jesteś silny, daltego chciałbym byś przystąpił do egzaminu na jounina. Wierzę, że podołasz temu zadaniu.

- Oczywiście.

- W takmi raze twój egzamin odbędzie się za 2 tygodnie. Będziesz walczył z kilkoma naszymi ninja. Możę wezmę też kilkoro z twojego rocznika.

Obito skinął głową i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

- Ach, Kakashi, możesz już wyjść – zaśmiał się i opuścił gabinet dokładnie w momencie, gdy Hatake w stroju AMBU spadł wprost na środek pokoju.

Kakashiemu trochę zajęło zanim doszedł do siebie. Czuł się... tak beznadziejny! KURWA, pierwszy raz w życiu zazdrościł Obito... dobra, nie pierwszy, bo ostatnio zdarzyło mu się to coraz częściej. Szczególnie, że na Anko równierz działał urok Uchihy.

Po raz kolejny uderzył głową w ścianę, a Minato ledwo pochamował rozbawione prychnięcie. To było naprawdę zabawne: oglądanie tej telenoweli.

- Kakashi, chce byś był jednym z przeciwników Obito – zwrócił się do Hatake – Jesteś jednym z najzdolniejszych jouninów w wiosce. Wiem też, że wasza rywalizacjia gdzieś się tli w sercach i uważam, że dzięki temu da z siebie więcej.

- Hai, Hokage-sama.

* * *

_You teach me how to see  
All that's beautiful  
My senses touch your word I never pic__tured  
Now I give my hope to you  
I surrender  
I pray in my heart that this world never ends_

* * *

- Dokąd idziesz? Rin! – zawołała Kurenai. Zaraz za nią szła Anko i kilka innych dziewczyn.

- Idę zobaczyć jak idzie trening Obito – przyznała szczerze – Cwiczy nad wodospadem. Oczy wszystkich dziewczyn zaświeciły się jak brylanty.

- Idziemy z tobą! – stwierdziły jednocześnie, a Rin poczuła, że wybucha w niej wulkan. Dziewczyny wyrwały z jej rąk koszyk i pobiegły w stronę wodospadu niczym struś pędziwiatr. Nohara natychmiast ruszyła za nimi.

Obito stał na tafli wodnej tuż pod wodospadem. Czuł jak krystaliczna, lodowanta woda oblewa jego ciało. Koszula i płasz leżały gdzieś w trawie, a buty walały się na płyciźnie.

Chłopak złożył ręce jak do modlitwy.

„Element wody... wczuć się w wodę... Być wodą" rozmyślał.

- Aaa! Obito-kun! – usłyszał nagle i aż przewrócił się zaskoczony wpadając do wody.

- Cześć dziewczyny – przywitał się i uśmiechnął się głupio. Wstał z wody i przeciągnął się. Anko aż oblizała się, gdy zobaczyła jego dobrze zbudowany, wilgotny tors.

Kurenai przepchnęła się między nimi i podała mu koszyk.

- Proszę, Obito-kun – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się uroczo.

- Dzięki – przyznał. Otworzył koszyk i uśmiechnął się kpiąco – Widzę, że Rin znów zrobiła mi onigiri – stwierdził, a dziewczyny zarumieniły się głupio.

- Obito! – zza ściany lasu wyłoniła się Rin.

- Ach, Rin-chan, wreszcie jesteś – podszedł do niej – Dzięki za onigiri. Twoje są najlepsze.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła mlećś w ręce pukiel włosów ze zdenerwowania.

- Dzięki – zaśmiała się. Nie chcąc patrzeć mu w oczy zniżyła wzrok lecz szybko zrozumiała, że nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Z pewnością naga klatka przyjaciela, nie była czymś co chciała TERAZ widzieć. Zarumieniła się.

- Dobra, to ja może już pójdę! Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać w treningu! – wykrzyknęła cała czerwona na twarzy.

- Dziękuję Rin-chan, to miło z twojej strony – powiedział i przyciągnął ją do siebie i ucałował w policzek po czym odszedł w stronę wodospadu. Zanim Rin uciekła dojrzała wściekłe spojrzenia koleżanek.

2 tygodnie później na polu treningowym numer 23 spotkali się najważniejsi jounini wioski, Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi oraz jeden z przedstawicieli starszyzny.

Kushina, Mikoto i Hana usiadły razem pod drzewem, a ich mężowie stali kawałek dalej. Na środku polany leżeli Guy, Lee i kilku innych jouninów oraz Kurenai i Anko.

Jednak nigdzie nie było widać Obito i Rin.

Zobaczyli ich na horyzącie jakieś 20 minut po czasie.

- Spóźniłeś się – syknął Hatake.

- Przepraszam, spotkaliśmy staruszkę z zakupami i no wiesz – zaśmiał się, a szarowłosy zrobił minę jakby miał go zaraz zabić – Ej, ej, nie patrz tak na mnie. Już słyszałem coś ty wyprawial jak mnie nie było.

Rin zaśmiała się tylko i usiadła na jednym z pieńków treningowych.

- W takim razie zacznijmy – odezwał się Hokage – Najpierw Obito Uchiha będzie walczyć z naszym najmłodszym jouninem: Mighto Guyem.

Zielona bestia Konohy stanęła na środku pola przed młodym Uchihą.

- Znów walczymy przeciwko sobie Obito-kun! – wykrzyknął – Aż czuję w sobie zef młodości!

Minato tylko wzruszył ramionami i uśmeichnął się do Fugaku i Hiashiego, który patrzyli na brewkę jak na idiotę z debilem w gratisie.

Rozpoczęła się walka. Guy ruszył na Obito i natychmiast wymierzył kopmniak. Jednak Uchiha natychmiast uchylił się przed ciosem. Nawet nie uaktywnił sharingana. Złożył ręce do pieczęci, a po chwili w jego ręce zmaterializował sie wachlarz w kształcie klepsydry ze znakiem trzyłeskowego kopjującego oka.

- Wachlarz Madary Uchihy – szepnął zszokowany Fugaku - Minato ten dzieciak tego nieprzeżyje! I mówię tu o obojgu. Nie tylko siła jest duża, ale pobieranie chakry użytkownika!

- Spokojnie, Fugaku, jestem pewny, że Obito sobie poradzi. Nie wątp w niego, szczególnie, że jesteście z tego samego k...

Nie dokończył, bo nagle tuż przed jego twarzą przeleciał Guy i uderzył w najbliższe drzewo. Brewka syknął z bólu, gdy próbował wstać.

- Nie ruszaj się Mighto – powiedział jego przeciwnik – złamałem ci 75% żeber. Jedno z nich mogło przecić płuco. Jeśli się nie uspokoisz ogłuszę cię dla twojego dobra – mówił chłodno i konkretnie. Jego rocznik wpatrywał się w niego jakby widział go pierwszy raz na oczy. Cała jego postawa, gesty, mówiły o potędze i mocy.

Minato był wstrząśnięty, ale nic nie dał po sobie poznać i ogłosił koniec walki. Kolejni jounini po kolei padali jak muchy w starciu przeciwł brunetowi. Chłopak był jak cicha bestia. Co jednak irytowało najbardziej Kakashiego to to, że do tej pory nawet nie ukatywnił Sharingana.

To była ostatnia walka. Hatake wyszedł na środek pola.

- No nareszcie, ile można czekać – westchnął – Zawsze chciałem z tobą walczyć, Kakashi.

- Ja także, ale zrób coś dla mnie, bądź wreszcie poważny... jak wtedy.

- Proszę bardzo – usłyszał szarowłosy szept tuż przy uchu i poczuł kunai na gardle. Obito przeciągnął stalą po jego gardle, a Hatake natychmiast podmienił ciało na kłodę drewna. Po chwili wyczuł gromadzącą sie za nim chakrę.

- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!

W stronę czarnowłosego pomknęła kula ognia.

- Enton: Hi Shihai no jutsu – szepnął, a kula ognia obkrążyła go jak satelitę i pomknęła na powrót w stronę szarowłosego, który ledwo uchylił się przed ciosem, gdy staną stabilniej na ziemi złożył pieczęcie do Raikiri. W jego dłoni zalśniły błyskawice. Doskoczył do Uchihy, ale gdy próbował go uderzyć ten zmienił swoją prawą dłoń w drzewo! Wszyscy wpatrywali się wielkimi oczyma w młodego Uchihę. Nikt oprócz Kakashiego i Rin nie wiedział o jego zdolnościach.

- Dalej Kakashi, spraw bym wydobył z tego ciała wszystko co mogę – szepnął i uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie. Kakashi był wściekły. Jak to możliwe, że nie mógł go pokonać. Natychmiast odsłonił kopjujące oko.

- Widzę, że podoba ci się mój prezent – stwierdził Obito – W ciągu tych trzech lat ponoć nieźle nim podziałeś, ale czy zauwarzyłeś, że ostatnio nie masz dwóch tylko trzy łezki? – spytał – Tego dnia, gdy znów się spotkaliśmy mogłem wreszcie go udoskonalić. Niestety, ale jeśli obaj nie jesteśmy w tym samym miejscu to nie ważne co zobaczą nasze oczy, nic się nie stanie. To niewidzialna nić Kakashi, dlatego zanim mnie zaatakujesz, zastanów się co jeszcze umie twoje oko.

Hatake był w szoku. Skąd Obito miał drugiego Sharingana?!

* * *

_I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life  
I offer my love, for you_

* * *

Obito przeciągnął się, a widownia wpatrywała się w niego oniemiała. Po aktywowaniu Sharingana walka trwała niezykle krótko. Mimo, iż Hatake był geniuszem, nadal nie doruwnywał Uchiha, którzy mieli zdolność do używania kopjujących oczu we krwi. Obito po prostu przez niego przenikał! Kakashi nigdy nei mógł stwierdzić, kiedy Uchiha jest materialny, a kiedy nie. Walka była przesądzona. Na koniec Uchiha powiedział tylko „Jeszcze wiele musisz dowiedzieć sie o tym wzroku, przyjacielu. Dlatego też nie chciałem używac go przeciw któremuś z was... a tym bardziej przeciwko tobie."

- Rin – zwrócił sie do szatynki – mogłabyś pozwolić na sekundę?

Dziewczyna podszła, a chłopak złapał jej rękę.

- Pamiętasz co mi kiedyś powiedziałaś? – spytał – Mówiłaś bym nie ukrywał swoich ran, dlatego musisz mi pomóc. Jednak Kakashi to Kakashi i generalnie to trochę mnie pocharatał. Szkoda, że nie w drugi bok – zaśmiał się – wtedy to sam bym się uleczył – powiedział i podciągnął koszulę i zdjął by pokazać rane koleżance. Dziewczyny zapiszczały cicho, a Kushina i Mikoto zagapiły się na niego, na co ich mężowie zazgrzytali zembami.

- Gdybyśmy były młodsze... – zamarzyła Kushina.

- Albo on starszy... – dołączyła się Mikoto

- Fugaku, weź coś zrób – powiedział Minato.

- A co ja mogę. Jak go zabiję to będzie skanadal, bo jesteśmy z tego samego klanu.

- Nie patrz na mnie to mój były uczeń... i jestem Hokage.

Obaj panowie chwile analizowali swoje wypowiedzi i spojrzeli na Hiashiego.

- To może ty?

- Spadajcie. Obiecałem Hanie, że…

Chciał powiedzieć coś dalej, ale jak zobaczył TEN wzrok swojej małżonki, któy wcale nie był skierowany na niego, to miał wrażenie, że zaraz pewien Uchiha dozna poważnej kontuzji w najbliższym czasie.

* * *

_And my heart was never open  
(and my spirit never flew)  
To the world that you have shown me  
But my eyes could not division  
All the colours of love and of life ever more  
Evermore_

* * *

Szli w stronę szpitala, a Obito nadal trzymał ich ręce złączone. I choć twarz Rin była karmazynowa aż po same uszy, to dziewczyna była strasznie zadowolona. W szpitalu szybko go opatrzyła i kazała łykać pigułki wzmacniające.

- Emm, Rin – zaczął chłopak. Nohara spojrzała na Obito i zauwarzyła jego zaróżowione ze zdenerwowania policzki. – Nie chciałabyś towarzyszyć mi na festiwalu? – spytał.

Nie zastanawiała się długo i ochoczo kiwnęła głową. Nie wierząc w swoje szczęście, Obito pocałował ją i przytulił do siebie.

- Wspaniale, przyjdę po ciebie o dziewietnastej! – krzyknął wybiegając ze szpitala.

- Ba-baka – wyjąkała Nohara cała czerwona – dopiero co go zszyłam...

Przeglądała się w lustrze już 3 raz z żędu. Czy na pewno nie wyglądała za grubo? A może yukata wcale nie pasowała jej kolorystycznie.

- Rin, przecież ci mówię, że wyglądasz cudnie – stwierdziła jej matka – Teraz mi powiedz kto z tobą idzie, że się tak odstrzeliłaś. Co, pewnei Kakashi.

Szatynka zaprzeczyła kręcąc głową. Ale chyba podobnie by się zachowywała, gdyby miała możliwość pójścia z Hatake… albo i nie! Cholerny mętlik w głowie.

- To z kim? – dopytywała się pani Nohara.

- Z Obito... – wyjąkała.

- Uuuu – zagwizdała z uznaniem matka – Ach pamiętam. Bardzo miły chłopak, a jak teraz wyprzystojniał. Nic dziwnego, że ugania się za nim pół Konohy.

- Możesz przestać – syknęła Rin. Że jej matka mówi takie rzeczy!

- Niesamowite, wreszcie odwzajemnilaś jego uczucia.

- C-c-co...

- Oh, gdy byliście jeszcze geninami i jedliście u nas obiad to zawsze patrzył się na ciebie, jakbyś była całym jego światem. Ty za to patrzyłaś na Kakashiego, więc nic dziwnego, że dla Obito był on największym rywalem. Skoro zgodziłaś się iść z nim na festiwal, to nic dziwnego, że dzisiaj latał po wiosce jak głupi. Mówię ci, jakby co najmniej został Hokage.

W tym właśnie momencie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Rin szybko zeszła na dół i otworzyła drzwi. Stał w nich Obito w granatowej yukacie z herbem Uchiha.

- Ślicznie wyglądasz Rin – powiedział an przywitanie – To co, idziemy? – spytał.

Razem wyszli z domu Nohary i udali sie w stronę głównej ulicy miasta.

Przez cały wieczór chodzili między stoiskami. Co jakiś czas przechodziła obok parada z wachlarzami i bębnami.

Około godziny 21 miały zacząć się fajerwerki.

- Obito-kun! Chodź! Wszyscy zbierają się pod budynkiem Hokage!

- Czekaj, chodź ze mną – powiedział i pociągnął ją w drugą stronę – Znam takie jedno fajne miejsce...

- Ah, Sugoi ne~! – wykrzyknęła widząc widok. Znajdowali się w jednej ze starych punktów obserwacyjnych shinobi. Jednak w czasie rozbudowy wioski przestał być przydatny. Była to okrągła butka zawieszona wysoko na drzewei i teraz po wielu latach zarośnięta i zniszczona. Jako stara baza ninja był z niej świetny widok.

- Wiedziałem, że ci się tu spodoba. – powiedział i złożył ręce wykonując pieczęcie. Po chwili obok nich z pni zaczęły wyrastać lekko niezgrabne krzesła.

- Wybacz, jeszcze nei dokońca panuję nad kształtem.

- I tak jesteś niesamowity – stwierdziła i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Naprawdę tak myślisz? – spytał i zaruminił się lekko na jej komplement.

- Oczywicie. Wiesz... jeśli nadal marzysz o pozycji Hokage to... jestem pewna, że będziesz najlepszy.

- Dziękuję – powiedział i przytulił ją do siebie.

Trwali tak w ciszy czekając na fajerwerki.

- Wiesz, gdybyś nie uratował wtedy mnie i Kakashiego, to dziś pewnie bym nie żyła. Gdyby nie ty... jestem ci wdzięczna za to co zrobi...

- Nie musisz – przerwał jej – Gdyby nie ty, nigdy bym nie poszedł na przód. Gdybyś zginęła czy wtedy, gdy ratowałem cię z Kakashim trzy lata temu, czy wtedy, gdy uciekaliście przed oninami Kiri, nie potrafił bym iść dalej.

- Jest wiele innych osób, dla których mógłbyś to zrobić – szepnęła.

- Mylisz się – odparł – Jak wiesz, moi rodzice zginęli, gdy byłem dzieckiem, więc wychowywała mnie jedna z rodzin Uchiha, która sama dzieci nieposiadała. Jednak nigdy nie byłem zdolny... nie byli ze mnie dumni, ale ty... zawsze powtarzałaś, że mogę coś osiągnąć i choć zawsze patrzyłaś na Ka...

- To ty się mylisz... ja... zawsze patrzyłam na ciebie... chciałam widzieć jak przewyższasz... jak przewyższasz naszych przyjaciół, Kakashiego, Minato-senseia... bo wiedziałam, że potrafisz... wtedy, gdy zobaczyłam jak walczysz... ja nigdy nie widziałam czegoś tak pięknego. Ninja od zawsze się mordują, zabijają by zabić... ty tańczyłeś i sprawiłeś, że ta walka była czymś cudownym... nadal na ciebie patrzę i chcę nadal to robić, bo ja... ja... ja chyba... cię... ko... kocham – wyjąkała i pocałowała go. Oszołomiony chłopak dopiero po chwili oddał pocałunek i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Trwając tak wspólnie nie zauwarzyli nawet jak zaczyna się pokaz fajerwerków.

* * *

_(I see me through your eyes)  
I see me through your eyes  
(Living through life flying high)  
Flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
And live through your love  
And live ...  
I see you_

* * *

Jakiś czas po tym wydażeniu Obito i Rin oficjalnie zaczeli się spotykać, co było ulgą dla większości mężczyzn w Konoha. Kilka lat później pobrali się.

Mały Naruto wyrósł w świecie bez wojen i z rodzicami. Gdy był już dorosły i stał się jouninem został senseiem drużyny geninów wśród, których znajdował się syn Godaime Obito Uchihy. Sam równierz został Hokage, ale to zupełnie inna historia.


End file.
